


Private Parts

by rockinmicky



Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinmicky/pseuds/rockinmicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a oneshot based of the song Private parts by Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Parts

Even though Charles was a telepathic he never used his powers to look into Erik’s mind. He wanted Erik to confine in him to tell him things because he wanted to but no matter what Charles did he could never get Erik so share with him. Charles had already told Erik he loved him, he told him it a lot but Erik had yet to say it back. Charles didn’t want to push Erik into anything but after sleeping together for a year Charles began to feel a little bit used. Charles tried to keep these negative thoughts away but it was so hard. Tonight Charles and Erik were out at a club something Charles didn’t like to do but he did it for Erik. They were dancing and having a wonderful time. Charles lost himself in all the happy emotions that when he turned around Erik was gone. Charles felt a hit of nervousness as he searched around. He spotted Erik by the bar talking to some young hot blonde. He was leaning in closer to her with a soft smile on his face. Charles felt frozen. His chest hurt and all those negative thoughts came rushing forwards. Charles could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He saw Erik look up at him. Charles couldn’t handle it anymore. He turned and ran out of the club. Sobs trying to break free. He felt Erik come up behind him. “Charles what’s wrong?” Erik asks voice soft and worried. Charles couldn’t hold it in anymore. Sobs started pouring out of his mouth. “I cant do this anymore.” He sobbed. Erik came and started rubbing his back. “Do what?” He asked. “This thing between us. I love you so much but you don’t love me back and I cant take it.” Charles said voice breaking. Eric was silent for a few seconds. “Charles I do love you. I love you more then anything don’t ever doubt that. I know i'm not good with my emotions and i'm sorry I made you cry but I do love you and I’ll try to say it more.” Erik said his voice heavy. Charles turned around and looked at him. He touched his mind and saw he was telling the truth. Charles sobbed some more and throw himself into Erik’s arms. They went back to Charles flat were they made love all night and from that moment Charles knew never to doubt Erik’s love for him.


End file.
